One of the main disadvantages of the known dispensing valves for liquids, as evidenced for instance by the device shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,044, resides in the fact that the liquid pouring nozzle is always exposed to contamination, thus contaminating the pastorized liquids poured therethrough.
Another disadvantage of the known dispensing valves for use in pastorizers, is that the valve has to extend a certain length sidewise of the pastorizing vessel.
This means that the feed duct from the pastorizing vessel to the valve always contains a substantial amount of stagnating liquid, which is not subject, or is only insufficently subject to the requested heat treatments.